Mission Invisible
by thegirlofthoughts
Summary: K.C. was smarter. K.C. was more athletic. K.C. was nicer. K.C. was more social. K.C. was more good-looking. K.C. had the better personality traits. K.C. had the better genes. K.C. was more fit to be a spy. K.C. was more fit to be anything. But there was one thing that Ernie was better at. Being invisible. One-shot.


**Hello again. This is my first and only KC Undercover fanfic, and I wrote it months ago after I had watched the second episode for the first time. I thought it kind of sad but relatable about how Ernie was seen as "inferior" to his sister, and I could totally see him turning against his family or doing some secret spy things on his own. I made everything seem vague and left this story pretty open-ended because I want it to seem unspecified and mysterious, like there isn't really an ending. If anyone wants to adopt this story, feel free! Also, feel free to enjoy!**

Ernie thought his life was pretty sad. His family ignored him, as did the rest of the world apparently, and he really only had one friend. Even though he was now part of a spy team, he couldn't help but feel like that changed nothing. There would still be no one who paid attention to him. People only did that when they needed him to do something, and that was rare in itself. He was useless and forgettable and clumsy and inferior and…invisible.

He was invisible. That was the perfect word to describe him. He wasn't seen unless someone looked for him, and that never happened. Being like this would probably help him as a spy, but he would never be a field agent, would never be good enough to use this "talent."

At least he was sympathetic. He searched for people like him because he knew how they felt and that they would know how he felt. He was invisible. It was a good thing there were others who were invisible too.

"Is everything ready?"

The voice on the other side of the video chat was female. It was roughly his age and had a professional, detached yet interested tone. Ernie spun around in his chair and stared at the computer screen. There was a girl sitting there. She had brown hair and pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She looked normal, generic. Just like him.

"Of course," Ernie replied.

She exhaled in relief. "Good. I can't stand waiting this long. We need to get a move on."

"I know. I just need to confirm it, and our plan will be set in motion."

"Alright then." She gave him an analyzing stare. "You've done well. You're very good with this stuff."

He grinned. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

She waved her hand in dismissiveness. "Oh no. It was all you." But she couldn't help but grin as well.

Ernie remembered when they first met. It was the beginning of the school year, and he was in geometry class. He sat in his usual spot in the back, trying not to be seen. He noticed a girl next to him doing the exact same thing and introduced himself. At first, she seemed shy, but as the day progressed, he found out she was just introverted like him. In fact, she was a very talkative person once you got to know her who had many interesting things to say. They found out that they had all the same classes together and were practically connected at the hip from then on.

He had known from the moment he saw here that she was just like him. And he was right. They shared many of the same opinions and interests and talents and situations. Ernie may be invisible, but now he had someone to be invisible with together.

"Should we get started?" he asked.

She sighed almost reluctantly. "I guess. But you do realize the risk we're taking, right?"

"Yes. Do you?"

She hesitated for a moment. They knew each other too well to be fooled by the facades they each put up. "I know," she replied quietly. "I have my doubts, but I know I will not have any regrets."

"Then, let's do it."

She nodded. "Let's do it." She reached for the power button on her screen but paused. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. This may be the last time we see each other in a long time, Ernie, maybe even ever."

"I know, Jessica. But we have to do this. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," she answered without hesitation.

"Then, let's just say 'see you later' and hope this isn't goodbye."

The girl straightened, her confidence returning. "See you later, Ernie."

"See you later, Jessica."

Jessica pushed the power button, and his screen went dark.

Ernie pressed the sole button on a remote on his desk, and it beeped.

Mission Invisible was a go.


End file.
